Red Spirit
by Kage Reject
Summary: Chihro was hurt by Haku and runs away from home and everything else five years later she returns but more different than before, pairings of the unknown!


I long to see my path, a path of understanding, a path that will make me see something that suppose to be seen, my name is Chihiro Onigo but people call me that Black Shaodw Dragon or Black Rose so to make it short my code name is NSL Sen, None Shall Live. The people who call me are the people who work beisde me, yes that's means I'm a secret goverment agent, but technically I'm an asssinator but I don't really care I spy in the day time and hunt at night it's quite exciting one you get used to it.

Oh I almost forgot, I'm fifteen the youngest one in my whole orginazation, but I don't care, when I was ten and came back from my weird adventure we moved to a place in the middle of no where after five months my parents started to abuse me for some reason I never knew why and I didn't want to find out when I was making plan about my escape and no trace Haku came by. I was so happy to see his handsome face again so I ran up to him about to give him a hug when a girl with dirty blonde arrow straight hair came out of nowhere and slapped me away.

I hitted the wall very hard and a peice of wood that was sticking out from my closet scratched my left eye I screamed in pain and put my hand over my injured eye, I was lucky that I wasn't blind but I have a noce scar now. The girl said something but I didn't hear her all I could think was betrayal, anger, pain, sorrow, and bitterness then Haku's voice snapped me out of my trance "I never want to see you Chihiro and I don't want you ever to return to the spirit world ever again" then they left hand in hand.

This hurted so much that I wanted to scream so loud that the heavens and hells will hear me and feel my pain but I did nothing all I did was sit in the middle of my room bleed half to death from a big gash on my back that I didn't even notice.

That night I disappeared as I planned and never returned nor did I leave a trace of me anywhere. Five months after that I was surrounded by thugs and gangster, that worked for the organization that I work for now those men were the best of the best. They licked ther lips and looked at me with digusted lust that I just wanted to puke but I did none I felt too numb to feel anything the memories of Haku's broken promise betrayal was still fresh in my mind like a morning shower.

The men circled me like a jaguar about to kill it's prey, I didn't move I just stood there looking like I was daydreaming with my head titled to the side a little and my mouth opened a little (imagine a retard). They laughed but I didn't here soon enough they charged at me but my insticts suddenly went on high alert and I jumped twenty feet in the air! The guys bumped into each other then slid to the ground but they quickly got up regaining their composure and they didn't seem to look so happy.

My feet slowly touched the ground like I was gliding then when I was fully standing on the ground they charged at me again without holding back seeming to know that I wasn't going to be an easy one. I didn't jump this time, this time I dodged their attacks like there were nothing I spun, ducked, twirled and flipped, I felt like I was the master of martial arts.

Soonly I jumped in the air again but this time I brought out a sword that came out of no where and when I pulled it out fully all the way out of it's sheath it made a high pitch tune the men covered their ears at the sound but to me it sounded like music. An evil gleam sparkled in my eyes I looked down at my beautiful sword that looked to have a design that dates back before the Chin Era, engraved with a technique lost b the time of the Han Dynasty.

Suddenly images of a man fighting in a war with the sword she had in her hand right now then it quickly changed to a woman that looked almost like her towering over the man that was bleeding half to death. Tears ran down the woman's pale cream face she screamed something that she could not hear or figure out the man touched her cheek with his bloody hand saying something then slowly his hand lowered her face and fell limp to his side.

The woman's shoulders shook as she tried to surpress the tear but could not hold them no longer she screamed in anguish then graved the sword the man fought with and stood up with total confidence and revenge in her walnut brown eyes she looked down at her suppose to be lover "Ill shall kill those who ripped my soul away from me with this sword" she whsipered lifting the sword high in the air for the gods and goddesses could see it. "Green Destiny Sword! Sing your song of revenge!" she shoutedto the heavens thunderbolts shot down behind her giving her an evil look.

When the weird images stopped I felt a new sensation run through my whole being it was cold but comforting I smirked and raised the sword high in the air like the woman did and shouted to the heavens "Green Destiny Sword! Sing your song of revenge" my voice had an echo to it but I didn't care the sword started to make that high hum again. I pushed the sword to the other side then swung it hard I ripped the air and it headed straight for the men beofre they knew what was happening they were cut in two I softly landed on the ground with my sword moved away from me a little.

I stared at my work grinning with satisfaction I spun the sword sliding it on the side of it sheath then slip it in, the blade was 2 feet 9 inched long and 1inch wide, the handle was 1 inch deep, 2.6 inches wide, 7 tenths of an inch thick and there were seven rubbies missing from the hilt. And I already told you about the design and the engravement I closed my eyes breathing in the scent of blood words popped in my head I whispered them aloud "grow up with health, action is reaction, no caution with restraint, know my limits."

Slowly I opened my eyes to a whole new world I have finally found out my past life and now I'm living in it I know the techniques and old wise master named Lee Don Pen taught me, he trained my past life in China and at place called Wudan. I know the Xuang Move (I'm taking stuff from the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon).

I looked up at the starry sky knowing what awaits me in the far future.

**CHAPTER 1**

In the spirit world at a bath house spirits were running around trying to get to their customers some of the customers left looking mad and some looked afraid a girl with arrow straight dirty blonde her followed behind them her hands on her hips "and next time show some respect to me you hear?" she yelled.

When the spirits crossed the bridge the girl smirked with satisfaction then a loud feminine voice was heard all through out the bath house "what the hell happened to my customers!" the girl gulped knowing fully well who that voice belonged to. No sooner then a minute an old witch ran out the bath house toward her her huge wood brown eyes glaring at her with anger making the girl gulp again but this time it was clearly heard the old woman witch stopped in front of her her bit nose inches away from her.

"Yukiko, what the hell happened to all my customers they seemed to have disappeared" she said in a scarely calm voice Yukiko stared at her huge eyes then tried to look away but it was no use "th-they" "Yukiko scared them off again" Lin said while passing by the door with five bowls in her hands. Yukiko glared at her 'damn' she thought she looked back at Yubaba to see her looking like she was going to kill someone and she had a good hunch that she was the one.

Yubaba shoulders shook with rage 'damn girl, not even that human child, Sen or Chihiro, caused this much trouble' she thought angrily then a plan popped in her head she intensed the glared and pointed her old wrinkled sharp red painted nails to the door "get out of my sight and make sure this doesn't happen again!" se shouted. Yukiko nodded then bowed and ran in the bath house when she was gone Yubaba called Lin she walke out of the bath house "what?" she asked Lin stilled looked the same as she did five years ago th eonly thing that changed was her attitude.

"I want you to go to the human and look for Sen then bring her back here" Yubaba said Lin looked at her with disbelief 'whoa has she finally lost it?' Lin thought she put her hand on Yubaba forehead to see if she had a fever but she had none. She pulled back her hand "Yubaba are you okay?" she asked Yubaba glared at her "of course I am, now wear this for you could enter the human world without disappearing"s eh said handing her a blue pearl bracelet.

Lin put it on then looked back at her "but how do I find her and Yubaba, what if Sen doesn't remember me and freaks out saying I'm crazy?" she asked Yubaba cackled "then the bracelet will glow and show her everything that has happened five years ago, now go my bath house is in jeperody!" she shouted waving her hand. Lin was suddenly lifted into the air towards the entrance to the human world she looked at everything with awe and excitement this was her only time to get away from the bath house and she would enjoy every second of it.

**Human World **

"Please! spare me! I'll never do it again I promise!" near an old warehouse a middle aged man was kneeling on the ground with his hands in front of him like he was praying. In front of him was a girl with long brown hair that was tied in a high pony tail with a sparkly purple hair band her left high was covered by her long bangs as her right eye stared coldly at the man who was begging for his life.

The girl slowly blinked "why do even waste your breath you have raped many and you think I'll spare your life?" her voice was monotone and smooth the man stared at her with fear his breath came out as small gasps. The girl narrowed her eyes and pulled out a sword that was on her silver sash "don't thikn so" before the man could scream he was cut in two in a blink of an eye the girl quickly sheathed her sword behin dher two men ran towards her.

They bent over trying to catch their breaths "man, Sen, pant, how can you, gasp , run so damn fast?"the man asked Sen looked over her shoulder at him "Zez, try a little harder" with that said she walked away leaving the two panting men behind with a dead body.

"Good work as always Sen" a voice said in the ear communicator "hn, he was pathetic I thought you said he'll be a challenge" she said slowly and calmly the voice chuckled "that was a challenge for my other men but you are very different from them" he said. Sen didn't answer she just continued walked down the street inthe shadows suddenly she felt a twinge in her stomach making her stop slowly she looked around the roads were deserted no one was out at this time since she became a member of the secret goverment agents undercover.

Her eyebrows slowly rose "Sen?" the man called Sen mentally shook her head "what is it Niki?" she asked starting to walk again "nothing it's just that you disappeared from the monitor for a second there" Niki said Sen gave him a low grunt before walking into in an abandon mansion that people were afraid to come in.

SD: Okay people I'm not getting anymore reviews here and it's starting to make me sad pretty soon I'm not going type anymore stories and let you people hanging plus I see more people getting more reviews than me what's up with that! I have feelings too you know and I'm wasting my time trying to type good stories and all I get is 0 lousy reviews come on I feel so hated! just tell me what my stories need to make you send me more reviews! and if you don't I'm not going to update until you do and that's goes for the rest of my stories as well so start reviewing!


End file.
